Renesmee's school days
by Amair
Summary: Nessie goes to school in Ohio, meets new people and makes friends, and enimies.  Don't forget about Esme! She has been sneaking around the family, who knows what she is up to!CAUTION: EXTREMELY RANDOM   first story r&r
1. Chapter 1

Npov

Finally Dad is letting me go to school, I've been waiting to go since I was two, even though I am only three now, but still! Its been two and a half years since the Volturi tried to kill me, and since then my family has moved to a little suburban town called Maumee. This place is crawling with deer! Last week there were ten in the the front yard and uncle Emmett is like" Holy crap! Since when was there vampire pizza delivery!" Grandpa Carlisle just put his face in his hands and walked away. Sometimes I worry about uncle Emmett.

Anyways, today is the first day of school. Mom just woke me up and is now chewing Aunt Alice out because of the outfit she picked out is to 'inappropriate'. I checked the time, "IF THERE IS NOT AN OUTFIT IN FRONT OF ME THIS INSTANT I AM GOING TO SCHOOL IN MY PAJAMAS!" I heard Aunt Alice scream, followed by a huge crash. Then Aunt Alice was in front of me with a hot pink t-shirt that said 'Werewolves Rock!'. I put the jeans on, they were tight, like really tight, but if that is what 6th graders wear then I guess I will to. " Oh and if you see your mom laying at the bottom of the stairs, it's ok. She just refused to get out of my way" Aunt Alice said as she brushed my hair.++++

Epov

I can't believe my little girl is going to school! And middle school to! Then it will be high school then college, and then I will have vampire/werewolf grandkids! All of a sudden I heard a loud thump on the stairs, I looked over my shoulder and there was Bella, I hope she didn't trip. Oh god, she's the only clumsy vampire in the history! Then I saw Alice's head poke out from the room with a devious smile, nope Bella's not clumsy, just doesn't have a sense of when to get out of the way.

Bpov

I dropped Renesmee off at school, she was so cute in her little outfit! Maybe I was wrong trying to make Alice give me control of her clothes. Another hint to that is now I have to buy new stairs before Esme gets home. For some reason she has been gone a lot lately, and she refuses to tell where she is. Anyways, I learned my lesson today, don't get in Alice's way.

Hey! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! I will have to get Alice back somehow, I GOT IT! I will buy the new stairs with her credit card. As I was planning my revenge I got a text. "Unless you want all of your and Eddie's clothes burning like Jane's contact's must, I wouldn't do what you are planning." ~ALiCe~

Stupid physic pixie, why can't she just lay off! Oh well. As I drove home I remembered that Renesmee forgot her book bag. This is going to be interesting...

Npov

After mom dropped me off I went to the main office to get my schedule.

1st- Computer Lit. Mr. Hefner

2nd- Social Studies. Mrs. Wannamaker

3rd- Science Mr. Weigman

4th- Gym Mrs. Cullen

LUNCH

5th- Language Arts. Mrs. Ripmaster

6th-Band. Mr. Cintron

7th- Math. mrs. Ripmaster

8th- Reading. Mrs. Ripmaster

9th- AA Mrs. Stratton

" What the heck is AA?" I asked the ancient secretary. " It's homeroom, where you get your homework done." She said. " Ok thanks"

I'm guessing Mrs. Ripmaster is the advanced class teacher. Grandpa Carlisle got them to put me in advanced so I would be a little less bored. I looked around wondering what to do next then I noticed that there is no weight on my shoulders. Wait, where's my book bag?


	2. Computers, Monsters and Tanning

Npov

When I was walking through the halls, I smelled a scent that smelled like Esme. OMG Maybe she has a long lost vampire sister! Maybe they're identical twins. Her name will probably be something like Eske or even Mesme. I walked into the computer lab just as the starting bell rung. A small, tan midget tapped on my shoulder. " Wow, that was close you wouldn't want to have detention on the first day for being tarry that would be bad like really really bad ya know you must be the new kid where did you come from I'm from Toledo that place is really near to here like really really near!" then she gasps for breath because she hasn't stopped talking at all, even as a half vampire it was hard to understand her when she talked that fast. "Omigosh I'm dizzy" she said right before she collapsed on the floor.

Next another very tan girl, taller than midget came up to us. "HALEY! Didn't I tell you that you NEED oxygen to talk." she said as she was pulling Haley off the floor. Once Haley recovered, she stuck out her hand and said "Hi I'm Sam, you've already met Haley , sorry about her, she decided to have a Monster Energy Drink for breakfast. I told her no, but nothing can stop Haley." She shook my hand but pulled back. "WOW your hand is cold, and why are you so pale?". She asked. Grandpa Carlisle told me this would happen, but I was still nervous about lying. "Uhh, all my family is extremely pale, they all have a disease so they can't be in the sun. I don't have it, but it still keeps away from the sun when they have to stay home." That sounded pretty much like what dad said to say. I think they bought it, Sam looked like she was gonna cry. Haley was just leaning on a wall, trying not to fall again.

" Awww that's so sad, you can come tan with us anytime, you would look really good tan, like really really good." Haley said. " My brothers and sisters look much better, and paler." If they compared me to Rose, I would loose, no question. "You're always talking about them, how many are there?" Sam asked, this conversation is gonna get _very_ interesting, I can feel it. " I have 3 sisters Alice, Rose and Bella. I also have 4 brothers Emmett, Jasper, Jake and Eddie, Jake is in college and not home much. Other than that Emmett's the oldest at 18.". They looked at me like I was crazy.

"Wow, your parents must be old like really really old!" Haley said. This is gonna be funny, I replied saying " Oh no, not at all, my mom is only 26." Now it was Sam to say something " WAIT YOUR MOM IS 26 WITH AN 18 YEAR OLD KID! SHE MUST OF HAD THE FIRST WHEN SHE WAS 8!". I told you this was gonna be funny, both of them are staring at me like I had 3 eyes. "Oh yeah, did I tell you we're all adopted?" I said nonchalantly. Sam held her chest like she was going to have a heart attack. " You could of told us that first! That would of helped!" She aid talking like she was out of breath

"Good morning class, my name is Mr. Hefner, even though you should all know this except are new girl." Said a short, middle aged man with a receding hair line. He motioned me up to the front of the class. " This is RuhnEE-something Cullen, she is from Forks, Washington. Why don't you tell us about yourself, starting with how you pronounce your name." He said.

" My name is Renesmee, Ruh-Nez-May. But you can call me Nessie. I moved from Forks this summer with my family. I have 7 siblings, 4 guys and 3 sisters. I am the youngest at 12 and and Jake is the oldest at 20, but since he is at college he doesn't really count. My parents Esme and Carlisle adopted us all. Esme used to home school me, this is my first year in an actual

school building." then Mr. Hefner cut me off. " Your related to Esme Cullen? I didn't know that." I replied, "How do you know my mom?" this was getting a little creepy, I hope isn't like that one dude who snuck in the house to stalk her.

"She didn't tell you? Well then I guess it's a surprise, never mind then..."

I started talking again "Okkk then, as I was saying, my dad, Carlisle, is the new town Doctor. " Then a random voice said in the class " So that's the new guy my moms been drooling over at work!". Another voice in the class " *cough* awkward *cough*"

After that, I sat down. If I could blush enough for the humans to notice, they would think I was an iguana changing colors. " Ssooo, on that note, welcome to the class Nessie, Bri will help you get settled."


	3. Meeting Bri

Npov

I turned towards the way the teacher was pointing. There sat a skinny, darkish, tannish, brunette girl. She had a scowl on her face that could acre Emmett, and that's saying something. I slowly sat down, making sure not to make eye contact. She stared at me for a minute, With a murderous glare, then, she looked as happy and perky as Alice. She must have multiple personality disorder.

" Hi! I'm Bri, what you are supposed to do is play any games you want! Also, whatever you do, don't type right. That gets Mr. Hefner mad. Ok! Good! BTW the way, he hates tattle tales!" She said in a fake voice as perky as Alice when she's shopping. I turned to my neighbor on the other side of me. " Umm hi, can you tell me what to do. Bri said to play games and not type right."

"Sure! Also I'm Maddie, go to and type, using proper keyboarding. It's pretty easy." I thanked her and started typing, I got 34 words per minute. Mr Hefner complemented me, and thanked Bri, I snorted and everyone gave me a weird look.

This kid, Tommy Nolandit, gave me evil stares throughout class. I asked Maddie about him, she said before I came here, he was the top typer. But now I am. Soon after that, the bell rung and I looked at my schedule, next was Social studies.


	4. Crazy teacher, Sugar Rush and The Bet

Crazy teacher 4

Sam and Haley met me after class, they both had Social Studies next so they escorted me to class. On our way, we passed a tall, round boy with black oily hair who was running through the halls swinging a Lego man tied to a string around his head, as he did this, he was screaming, " YAWOO THE MONKEY GOTS MY SANDYWICH!" Everyone around him barley glanced at him, almost like this was his normal behavior. " That's Lucas, he's ummmmmm… very interesting, if I were you, I'd stay away from him." Sam said looking over her shoulder at him, eying him like he had a knife.

Once we got inside, I saw an "older" woman with grayish-brownish hair looking franticly through papers. She had a ty-dye/polka dotted shirt and a flower printed skirt on. Once the tardy bell rung, Mrs. Wannamaker told the class to get their homework out, I just stood there. "WHY ARE YOU STANDING! GET IN YOU SEAT!" She yelled while flinging papers into the air. "But I umm I'm new, wait no old… no new! Yeah thats it I'm ne-" I stuttered before she cut me off by screaming now. "Where's your homework!" I told her that I was the new girl. She said sorry and gave me a piece of candy. Yuck, unless it blood filled candy, no way was I eating it! I gave it to Haley, bad idea. She looked like she was gonna cry, in a trembly voice she said "Your giving up your sugar for me? Thank you so much!" Then she started dry sobbing. A minute later the sobbing turned into vibrating, I looked behind me and saw Haley bouncing in her seat, good thing she was a shorty, or else she would have her head stuck in the ceiling. I knew what was happening. Two words. Sugar. Rush. The girl in front of me turned around "Nice one, everyone knows Haley shouldn't have sugar." She said with malice. I turned my scary on yeah my scary on OH! (sing to Bringing sexy back by justin timerlake) like Daddy the first day he met Mom, and said "Whatever". I saw over her shoulder that her name was Sara Allmoody. It fits her.

I turned to the front before the teacher noticed. She was just about to put a movie in about the civil war, which according to Jasper, was probably far from the truth, then, with no warning, Mrs. Wannamaker ran out of the classroom at a sprint. A second later she came in like nothing happened, she did this four times until she said "I thought I heard a celluar phone ringing." once she turned on the movie, it got boring, or as Haley would say it, it got really boring, like really really boring!

Once the bell rung, a petite red head came over and invited me to sit with her friends at lunch. I agreed. She walked me to science class, as we talked I learned that her name was Justice Willim, her dads a cop like Charlie. Told her it's ironic that her name is Justice and her Dad's a cop, I asked her if her Mom was a said she and her mom ran marathons almost every weekend. I told her I could beat her anyway. "No way! We both have gym after science, we can race around the track. Oh and today there's a new Gym teacher. No one knows who he or she is though. She said. "Your on! If I win, you have to go up in the cafeteria and yell as loud as you can 'Nessie Cullen Is Way Awesome Than Me, She Beat My But At Running!' And if you win, I do the same." This is gonna be fun.


	5. The Science of Rock Cleavage and PlayDoe

The science of cleavage

As Justice and I walked into the science room, Haley, still on her sugar rush, decided to play surprise leapfrog. So right when the teacher was about to say something, Haley jumped over my back and got her foot caught on my shoulder. I caught her just before she fell flat on her face.

Mr. Weigman, a tall guy with grey hair, looked at us in shock, after realizing everyone was ok, he said " Omigosh! The new girl is a secret ninja! Did you go to ninja school? The T.O.S.S.S.N.W.G.T.S. Or the Training of Super Secret Spy Ninjas Who Go To School?" Ha, this was pretty close to the truth, just replace ninja with vampire and he gots it!

"Ok class, enough jokes, this is Nessie aka Super Ninja Girl. You can call her either one." he said. He showed me to my seat, behind a scrawny blonde named Garrett and next to a pretty brown haired girl named Laruen.

Mr. Weigman looked at me funny. "Where's your Binder and notebooks?".

"Oh! Umm, I forgot them at home, my sisters were fighting over what I was going to wear, mo- I mean Bella said that my first outfit was to showing, so Alice pushed her down the stairs. It wasn't pretty. And we barley had enough time to get in the car." I said.

"Well You look better than my walmart tie, where did you get yours? Target?" I'm just glad Alice wasn't here, poor Mr. Weigman wouldn't know what happened or how he ended up at the hospital if Alice snapped.

So, just to make her happy, I replied "Actualy, I got this outfit straight from the run way of Paris last weekend, it was a couple hundred thousand, but it's worth it." Everyone just stared, I heard someone mumble "Wow she's rich" Some girls gave me a glare of jealousy.

Mr. Weigman told me to go to the office after class and call someone to bring it. This wasn't gonna be good, I hope Carlisle will, or else it would be Emmett.

After that we got into the lesson, we were talking about rocks and minerals. Today just had to be the day he was talking about how rocks broke, in a rough shape, or defined and clean. Do you know the fancy name for that is? CLEAVAGE! Yup that's right.

"So class, today we will be discussing cleavage." Every girl bursts out laughing. Laruen falls out of her seat, splayed on the floor laughing. Garrett and I just look at each other.

" Mrs. Ripmaster once checked her hair just to make sure she wasn't blonde and the brown was just coloring to cover up the blonde." He said. The funny part was, while he was dissing on blondes, he himself was bleach blonde.

Mr. Weigman cut in "NO NO NO! WRONG CLEAVAGE! That type you discuss in health class I'm talking about how rocks break."

Once the lesson settled down, I studied the faces of my classmates.

Marty, he was pretty much a human version of Emmett, big, muscles, funny and a joking, tuff looking guy who's a teddybear inside.

Jack John was a hard dude who would lose his temper easily, he always had an annoyed look on his face, and eyebrows that looked like he was about to punch anybody who came near.

I was interrupted from that when a ball of playdoe whizzed by my face and hit Laruen in the cheek. "Uhh ow, that like, kinda hurt!" She said, Mr. Weigman looked at her and laughed.

" I told you to catch it, Lauren." he said, still laughing.

" Laughing isn't nice! Plus, just because you told me to catch it, dosen't mean your gonna throw it!" Laruen said.

"Well than what does 'catch it' mean?" Marty cut in. Lauren just fake slapped him, just hitting the air near his face, then slumped in her chair.

Next Mr. Weigman chucked a clump of play doe at me, I caught it in mid air.

"I told you guys she was a super ninja!" Mr. Weigman said. He told us to make small balls out of the play doe. I had red and Laruen had black. Once we both made about 15 each, he took them and stuffed them in a 4 in diameter cylinder. Once the balls were flattened out in the tube, he said

"This is how granite turns into Gniss, a metamorphic rock."

"You're not GUHnice Mister Man" Laruen said with a fake pout.

A short, average looking girl named Megan Simyson raised her hand

"How do you plan getting the play doe out of the tube, your hand won't fit in there and it's like, two feet, bottom from top?" Mr. Weigman just looked at her. "Oh, uhh, lemmee think..."

All of the sudden he was pounding the plastic cylinder on every solid surface in the room. Good thing it wasn't glass.

In five minutes, three different teachers came in. They all looked, without saying a word, and shook there head at him and slowly walked out. He was oblivious to all of this. By the time the bell rung, he was still going at it, we all just left him there for the next class to handle.

On my way to gym, Megan walked with Justice and I. We were discussing our bet. I saw a hershy kiss on the floor and offered it to Megan. She said no, that she was diabetic. I told het how I was a vegetarian (hee hee) "You're joking right?" Megan asked.

I replied "Nope! 100% meat free! How would you like it if someone came up and ate you?"

When we opened the locker room's door, a wave of Esme's scent hit me like a truck on the highway to a fly coming from the other direction. Except I didn't go splat.


	6. Golden shoes, bets, and Angry Esme

Gym

ESME POV

My family has been worrying about where I've been disappearing to for the last month, well most of them, of course Alice knows, and so does Eddie Boy. I hope Carlisle will understand, I just wanted to surprise Nessie. If I told him, then everyone would know.

I heard the tardy bell, here I go, I hope no one calls me a beautiful freak, or attack me with a wooden dagger. Trust me, I've been pelted enough times with garlic to last a life time. I walked out to the gym to see Nessie and the other kids starring at me, one boy was drooling.

Npov

When I walked into the locker room, the scent of Esme got even more intense. I figured out where she's been for the past month, getting a job. I turned to justice who was at my side. "So I heard there's a new gym teacher, what's she like? Justice said "I don't know, today is her first day."

I went to my gym locker and got my gym clothes I put there this morning. I noticed some girls were dressing in the bathroom stalls, and others out in the open. I probably should change in the stalls, but then I heard whispering. It was Bri and Sara .A.

With my super half vamp hearing, I listened in. "I bet that stupid new girl looks plastic under her clothes." "Yeah, and if not, she must be fat, with one of those tightening undergarmet stuff to make her look good.

After I heard that, I whipped off my shirt in front of them, showing how wrong they are. Undressing all the way to my Victoria secret under garments. After I got dressed and everyone was done staring, I tied my pure gold shoes in double knots and smoothed my light purple silk shirt.

Once I got out of the locker room, I went to the gym and sat in the bleachers. After a few minutes everyone filed out of the locker rooms and joined me. A tall, lean boy with lots of muscles came over to me. His face showed confidence and swagger. He was gonna be a snotty athlete, I could tell.

"Hey, so you da new kid eh? Well lemmie introduce myself, I'm Nate, the best athlete in Maumee, mess with me or the possy and YOU ARE DEAD."

I cut him off before he could say more "Well Mr. Nate. IIII'mmmm Nessie, and according to you, I'm already dead. Your information is not correct i must tell you. You are the SECOND best athlete in Maumee, behind me." I said. He was about to say something but I cut him off again. I looked at his 'expensive' pair of jordans.

"Nice shoes, where'd you get them? A hobo factory? My shoes are pure gold, custom made from Italy, for my feet and my feet only. They were

$2,000,000, so compare those to your 'fancy' shoes that are, $75 maybe $100."

I said as I flicked my hair in his face and walked away to sit with Justice.

Justice was sitting with another girl with straight brown hair down to her butt. Justice introduced her as Sara, not Sara Almoody, but Sara Smith. They were staring at my shoes. "Were they really 2 million dollars?" Sara asked in shock. "Yup! Did I really say that that loud?" They nodded.

I looked around, EVERYONE was staring at my shoes.

Until Esme came out and clapped her hands once. Everyone snapped out of it and I heard three different boys say something about how hot she was. Jack John was sitting behind me with Nate, he whispered to Nate, "I wouldn't mind being trapped in a supply closet with her."

That was disgusting. I couldn't stand that. Right before Esme said something, I yelled. "EEWWWWW SHE'S MARRIED! AND SHE'S YOUR TEACHER!"

Then it was Jack's turn "I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU, IDIOT!"

"What ever" I muttered.

Esme cleared her throat. "Hi class! I'm your new gym teacher, Mrs. Cullen.

Mr. Ashner, uhh... He went to a nice farm in the country where he can chase chickens everyday." She said looking proud of her self. Marty raised his hand

"Don't they say that when dogs get hit by a truck?"

Esme changed the subject. "Today we will be running the mile, anyone under 10 minutes get 100 points and anyone under 7 minutes gets 200 points.

A kid named JR raised his hand " what if you get 7:15?".

"Then you get 100 points. 6:59 or less for 200. Nothing else."

Nate said from behind "I'll probably be the only one with 200 points.".

" Not as long as I'm here" I said. He and his crew snorted.

Once we were on the track, Justice, Nate and I lined up together, it will be a race the others won't forget. All the other kids were passing around quarters, dollars and gum packs making bets of who would win. Out of the 50 kids, I had 4 betting for me, 16 for Justice and 29 for Nate. One kid was looking at all of us, and having a nervous breakdown. After a minute, she grabbed her hair while yelling " I III CAN'T CHOSE!"

Esme got out there, and shot the confetti gun to signal the start of the test.

At first, I stayed a few yards behind Nate and Justice. After the first lap, I sped up, passing Justice but still a little behind Nate, I'm not Jasper or daddy, but I could still feel the cockiness coming off of him. About halfway through the last lap, I shot past him, sprinting to the finish. I got 6:37. Once I caught my breath, I sat down to wait for the others. Once Nate got to the finish, he fell into the grass, with a face expression looking like he was gonna die of short breath and tiredness. Then Esme said " Good job Nate, you got 7:01!" "NNNOOOOOO" I heard him yell into the grass. Justice came in at 7:18. She looked really red in the cheeks. "So... About the bet, I was thinking..." I cut her off. "No drop outs." I said with an evil smile. She dropped her head in defeat.

After about 5 minutes, everyone was back. The 4 people who bet on me got about $15 each. Nate and Jack J punch a few kids who laughed at them. They were sent to the office.

We went back to the locker rooms to take showers. We had 8 individual stalls. I took one of the first. When I got out, all my clothes were missing. Something tells me it was Bri and Sara. I didn't care. I flaunted out of the shower. I walked across the hall to Esme's office, she looked up said hey, and looked down again. Then she looked up again. "Why are you naked?"

"Bri and Sara took my clothes, including my shoes."

"Let's go." Esme said. She was furious, and though it is rare, it is deadly when she is mad. She stormed acrossed the locker room, after giving me a towel.

4 girls had their camera phones out. They were giggling and saying how funny it would be when I came out there naked. Instead, they got a growling Esme on video.

She started yelling " HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY DAUGHTERS CLOTHES! GIVE THEM BACK NOOOOOWWWWW!". Bri and Sara stuttered "Uuhhhh, we don't know what yo-". "NOWWW!".

They ran back to their lockers and came back with my clothes. By the time they got back, Esme already had a 2 week detion slip for both of them. Once I got dressed, the bell rang for lunch.


	7. Note

A/N

Sorry guys, I'm grounded for a few days, I'll try to get out of it, but the story is SOOO NOT done! I have lunch 1/2 done, but then i got grounded. Should be good by saturday.


	8. Lunch, Emmet, and Alice

Lunch

Next was lunch. Since I'm only half vampire, I could eat easier than the rest of my family.

Justice invited me to sit with her and her friends. We got into the lunch line next to a kid who looked like he was from the middle east. Justice told me "That's Rico, he speaks no English. He started here a week ago. We tried to ask him to sit at our table, but he doesn't know what were saying.".

He got to the luck bar

"Hi sonny, wanna taco?" said the lunch lady

Rico pointed to the meat "tAAcooo"

"Okay, do want cheese and lettuce?".

"tAAcooo"

I thought this was enough

I tried Spainsh

"? Me entiendo?"

Nope

Then I tried Arabic. It worked. I translated for him, then asked him to sit with us. He said no he's sitting with his sister, who speaks both English and Arabic.

Once we all got our food, Justice and Sara led me to a table packed with fun looking girls. "Ok, this is Leah Brassman, Sophia Sokolosky, Bri Willinki, and Kimmy Makov." We all sat down and I started eating my veggies. Leah looked at me funny.

" And your eating your healthy stuff first because...?"

"I'ma vegetarian". She nodded her head "That must suck"

"Oh yeah and don't forget about the bet justice and I made, at the end of lunch justice is going to go up to the microphone and tell everyone how awesome I am, and how I beat her butt in running."

Justice's cheeks turned redder than her hair. "Uhhhh, could we maybe,like sorta, kinda, you know..." "NO! Your doing the bet, no backing out of this!". She looked down with a defeated look on her face.

I ate my lunch, and talked to the other girls. Kimmy seemed really nice. She and a girl named Grace, were making fun of the girls at the other table. Not because they looked bad, but because they all had spray tan, fake hair, whitened teeth and a few had stuffed bras. Kimmy flipped her hair and started talking like a vally girl.

"Like omigod, look at my nail, it's broke, I'm gonna die! Oh no she didn't flirt with him, he's MINE! And look at her fake hair, I mean, hey mines fake, but still, it looks much better!"

The whole table cracked up at Kimmy's performance. I was laughing so hard, I missed a few scents that I should of caught. Or at least catch before it was to late.

I few milliseconds later Emmett and Jasper stridded in the cafeteria. I groaned and started banging my head on the table. Justice and Leah looked at me and at the same time said, " Uhhhh, Nessie. You ok?". "JINX! JUSTICE CAN'T TALK TILL SOMEONE SAYS HER NAME 3 TIMES!" Leah said.

I still had my head on the table, I knew Esme could do something about this so I called her by saying "Esme Esme Esme.". Justice looked at me " my name's justice not Esme" I was going to say something, then everyone notice my family. I looked up to see Emmett with a country guitar and Jasper with the microphone. they were both in overalls and Emmett had a straw hat on. Jasper had cowboy boots.

Emmett snatched the microphone out of Jasper's hand and then put it near the speaker. It squealed like a pig. Everyone jumped and looked at him. He cleared his throat and was about to say something, when the principal walked in "Who are you and what do you thi-" he was cut off by Emmett when he gave a vampire glare at him. The principal just said "carry on" and backed to the back of the cafeteria. Emmett and Jasper can't be stopped now, I'm going to die! Kimmy was looking at them, everyone at the table was drooling. "Who is that hunk-o-meat!" Kimmy said.

"I don't know about hunk, but meat is right." I said snorting.

They all looked at me like I was crazy. "How can you not be dazzled by them!" Sophia said. "You'll see..." I knew what was going to happen, so I guess I'll just have to deal with it.

Just then, Emmett cleared his throat " Ellow! Peoples of middle school! I bring you the best entertainment on this side of the Maumee river! I shale play me awesome music and Jazzy Poo with be singing. Now this song, is dedicated to Renesmee Cullen." All the girls glared at me. heard a few "Lucky!"s and "Little B****"s. But their mind will be changed soon enough.

"IS HE YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Leah said. " Luckily, no". They all gave me weird looks, for like the millionth time.

Emmett handed. The microphone to jasper. He looked at me and gave me a wave of sorriness, I'm guessing Emmett made him do this. But then I saw he gave everyone else in the cafeteria a wave on exitedness and craziness. Except me. They all started screaming. That was until Jasper and Emmett started singing, it was dead silent.

Then Jasper came in with his full southern accent

**"There once was a girl**

**A very funny little girl**

**Who for got her book bag**

**At home**

**Home**

**Home**

**So her mom called her brothers**

**Who got out of school**

**To deliver her book bag**

**To her school**

**School **

**School**

**So they brought it **

**To the cafeteria**

**And here we are!"**

Emmett then threw my book bag from behind his back, across the cafeteria. It was fast really fast. Well slow for him, but still.

I jumped onto the lunch table and then jumped 3 and a half feet into the air to catch it, even then, I was taken back by it's force, and flew off the table and crashed into the wall. Thankfully, I didn't make a dent. I got up, and yelled "I'm ok! And alive!"

Well, half alive.

Emmett and Jasper switched places, Emmett with the microphone and Jasper with the guitar.

Emmett said "Ok, now that I finish my mission" Jasper strummed mission impossible on the guitar. "I would just like to tell EVERY boy in here, Nessie already has a boyfriend. A nice one if I must say so myself. Even though Jake smells, he's ok. I mean really he's waited like, a long time to lay h-" he was cut off when out of no where, Esme rose and Alice sprinted into the cafeteria.

Alice tackled Jasper, and both Rose and Esme tackled Emmett. The girls dragged the boys out of the cafeteria. Jasper's feelings wore off, and everyone started laughing. Thankfully with me, not at me.

By then, it was time for the next class.


	9. Bridge to the Library

LA

Next class was advanced language arts. They call advanced class B.R.I. here, I don't know why though.

Once I sat down, I looked around for familiar faces. I saw Leah, Justice, Megan Sam, Haley, Sara Almoody, Jack J, Bri W, Sophia, and a lot of others i knew, thankfully Bri o and Nate weren't here.

Everyone had library books out. I'm guessing we were going to the library. I hope they have latin books, thats my next language that I'm learning, I already know Spanish, French, German, Japanese, Chinese, but I'm best at Americanese.

Just then a tall girl with long static hair came up to me, she had a plain T-shirt on. "Hi, I'm Karmen, and if the guy in the cafeteria had any truth in his song, your Nessie?". " Yes, I am" _sigh_ " and yes, that...thing, is my brother."

As we were talking, a 40 some year old, with reddish brown hair walked in. She stood there, waiting for Lauren to get off the floor, and Haley to get off the desk, while swinging her north face above her head.

She cleared her throat once, then twice, after three times, she gave up, Karmen, Garrett, Sam, a girl named Aleesa and I were the only ones quiet. The teacher motioned the five of us to line up. She told us to head to the learning center a.k.a the library. I saw her pull out some pink slips, later I would find out that

pink = detention.

Once we all got to the learning center, some with pink slips in hand, the teacher had me stand up front and introduce myself. "Hi, as most of you know, I'm Nessie."

The teacher, Mrs. Ripmaster, said "Well that's not very helpful! Just your name, do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well see! I bet no one in this room knew you had siblings!"

Everyone laughed, I think they know enough about my siblings. They don't need to know anymore. But I thought that in vain.

"Well tell us about them! Brothers or sisters, and describe each one. And your parents."

Uhg, here I go. "I have 3 sisters and 4 brothers. Rose is amazingly pretty, and sorta stuck up and vain. Alice is a shopping addict who looks like a pixie without wings. Bella can worry to much, but is my favorite sister. Now the boys, well, you've met half of them."

Mrs. Ripmaster scrunched her eyebrows.

I'd have to explain it later.

"Anyways, Jacob, he is all muscle and knows cars inside out, he HATES Rose. Jasper, the singer, is quiet and obsessed with the civil war. He also, well I think would be a good therapist cuz he can 'feel' emotions. Edward loves music, especially his piano. He loves his Volvo too. And then there is Emmett, and well, he is just Emmett. A stupid, extremely strong teddy bear who has no boundaries of others humility. My dad is Carlisle Cullen, the new doctor at St. Lukes. My mom is Esme, is the gym teacher."

After that we did some work on the computer. I was the first done, so I could check out books. Mrs. Ripmaster helped me find stuff, though I memorized the dewy decimal system with Emmett. I still have that stupid song stuck in my head. "Da Da Da… Do the dewy, dewy decimal, do the dewy dewy decimal 100 200 300.5"

"Do you have anything in Latin?" I asked Mrs. Ripmaster looked at me for a few seconds, then walked to an old shelf with dusty books that look like they haven't been touched for 20 years. "I haven't seen anyone check these out for the 15 years I've been here! Are you like grounded and need something to do at home?"

"Ha! Me grounded! No, I've never been grounded, Latin is the next language I'm learning."

"What do you mean NEXT? How many do you know?" she asked in a shocked voice.

"4, not counting English."

"Wow, that's impressive. I always thought home school was dumb, guess not."

After that, she left me alone to pick out my book. I got some dumb book about a wizard named Harry, I think his name should have been Scary, the book was so bad.

Once I checked out, we went back to the classroom to put our stuff away.

Next I was going to play the French horn in band.


	10. Band, Arabic, and Stickynotes OH MY

Band

Sophia and Bri walked with me down to the band room. It was a big room with five different levels of floors, just like a real band concert stand. It was huge could probably fit 80 students.

I went into the band office where a short man with a big belly was sitting at his desk with a IPhone. I cleared my throat. He looked up "NO YOU MAY NOT GO TO THE BATHROOM! LASHAR MADE ME GIVE THAT RULE YESTERDAY!"

"Um, I'm sorry, I'm Nessie, the new girl. The French horn player."

"Oh! Yes, sorry about that. You'll know what I'm talking about when you meet Lashar." he said, shuddering when he said Lashar' s name.

"Ok then... Can you help me get set up?"

"Sure sure" With that he got up and went into the band room. Since everyone was there, I counted all of them. 72! Wow thats a lot. All the percussion were on the top level, then trumpets, low brass and 2 tenor sax's on the row under percussion. In front of the trumpets were Alto sax's and 2 French Horns, below them were clarinets and one flute.

The teacher introduced himself as Mr. Cintron. He took me over to the other two French Horns. They were both boys. One was named Luke Armstrong, who looked like a short nerd, but hung out with the jocks, and the other kid was Rico, who was muttering something in Arabic about Luke talking to fast. When Rico saw me he immediately perked up. He then said in Arabic " Finally! Someone who can understand me!"

Mr. Cintron tapped me on the shoulder, "Do you have any idea what he's saying?". I replied " Yeah, he's saying 'finally! Someone who can understand me!' I speak Arabic so...". "Perfect! We need a translator around here! With all the budget cuts, we don't have notin round here!" he threw his hands up and walked to the band director platform.

A very chubby kid tapped me on the shoulder from behind. He had a tenor sax around his neck. " Hi I'm Lashar, I have chocolate in my pocket!". "Um... Interesting, I've heard a few things about you Lashar... How did you get the whole band suspend from the bathroom?". "Uhhhh, sorry I'm going through a tunnel, call me back later." Then he took his band book and jiggled it, making it sound bubbly. "I'm right next to you, and it sounds like bubbles!" I said.

Just then Mr. Cintron whistled "BAND! Ok, now today we are going to play... What Lashar?" Lashar had his hand raised. "Wait, I thought I told you no questions like a week ago!"

"Uhh, but Mr. Cintron, it's important!"

"No, in fact, no more talking for the rest of the class, and if you do, we all get detention."

Everyone gasped at that. After that, everyone told Lashar to keep his trap shut. Then Lashar nodded and started writing furiously on a piece of sticky note. After a few moments passed, he gave it to Brandon, the other tenor sax player. Brandon raised his hand.

Before he could say anything, Mr. Cintron said "LASHAR! That means no giving notes to Brandon!" Lashar then snatched the note from Brandon and handed it to Hannah, a stuck up clarinet player. "Or any of the band members!" Mr. Cintron said before Hannah took it. Lashar huffed and then got up with the note and put it in Mr. Cintron face. Mr. Cintron ignored him and walked away, motioning me into the hall. He took me into the small gym where there was a chair and music stand. "Ok, since you are new here, I need to see how well you play." he picked out a piece of music from the book, it was one line, it was so easy, it was 'C D E F F G A A G F E D C' I played it perfectly. He gave me a new piece. Again, I played it perfectly. This went on for 15 minutes. Finally he was out of paper. "Wow, I just gave you my last piece, and that was for the freshman at the high school!" I nodded "Thanks, I've been playing since I was five.". Five months that is, but he dosen't need to know… By that time the bell rung and I headed back to Mrs. Ripmasters room for math.


	11. Intergers, Fire, Dancing and Napkins

Math

I got to the class room just before the bell rung. I sat in my seat and looked around. It was the same exact people except Madi and Jack Yeger were there. Maid came and sat next to me "Math is the most boring class in 6th grade. It's hard, and boring. The worst combination." Ugh, this is going to be a long year. Mrs. Ripmaster came in and shushed us, then she turned on the smart board. Ok class, today we are learning about dividing integers. Now, please get the white boards from under your desk and the markers from…" "BLAAAA BLAAA BLAAAA". All of the sudden the fire alarm went off. "Please everyone go out the nearest exit and head to the football field. Then find your AA teacher." said the principal on PA system. He said to the exit so it must be real. I know in half human and half vampire so that means I'm 2x more flammable than a human! I screamed "GET OUTTA THE WAY!, I'm gonna die! Oh firey hell!" I jumped over people, jumped from the top of the stairs and ran out the door. During the whole ordeal I just barely remembered to go at human speed. But I did remember thankfully.

Once I got out the doors I fell onto the ground. I fist pumped into the air and said "I'm alive!" Esme ran up to me and grabbed by the shoulders "Sweetie whats wrong? It was just a fire drill.". " oh, a drill? Whoops... Um sorry Esme.". " I don't think it's me to apologize to" she said as she pointed to the principal. He was staring no, GLARING at me with his arms crossed.

Esme glided over to him. I eves dropped with my super awesome half vamp hearing. "Sorry about Renesmee. This is her first time I'm a school . Her parents died in a fire she was in the house during the fire. The firemen found her in the basement under a blanket trying to keep out the smoke, that's how we adopted her, and when she heard the alarm it must have brought back flashbacks. Again I'm really sorry. I'll talk to her" the principal agreed. He was really nice in my opinion. But most importantly I was off the hook!

By then everyone was outside. Some people gave some weird looks and some were gossiping about me. Like I cared. Justice, Leah, Haley and Sam came up to me. "What happened back there?" Sam asked "I became an orphan from a fire. It just scared me.". "oohh ok, we wont bug you anymore about it." Haley then said. The principal blew his whistle a told us all to go to the football field.

When we got there I noticed a DJ with huge speakers and stuff. All of the sudden a song called Move you body came on. The whole football field started to move. The 6th graders, 7th graders and 8th graders, the staff, the teachers, everyone! It was a flash mob! I followed the humans in front of me. I was only 1/16th of a second late so I looked like I was perfect. It was fun.

_5...3...2011...Let's Move! _

_[Swizz Beatz] _

_Whoo! _

_Clap your hands now! (4X) _

_Jump! (8X) _

_[Beyoncé] _

_Mission One, let me see you run _

_Put your knees up in the sky 'cause we just begun _

_Hey! Hey! _

_Mission Two, this is how we do _

_Shuffle, shuffle to right, to the left, Let's Move! _

_Hey! Hey! _

_Mission Three, can you dougie with me? _

_Throw your own little swag on this Swizzy beat _

_Hey! Hey! _

_Mission Four, if you ready for more _

_Jump rope, jump rope, get your feet off the floor _

_Hey! Hey! _

_I ain't worried, doing me tonight _

_A little sweat ain't never hurt nobody _

_Don't just stand there on the wall _

_Everybody, just move your body _

_Move your body (4X) _

_Everybody, won't you move your body? (2X) _

_Hey! _

_Can you get me bodied? I wanna be myself tonight (2X) _

_Wanna move my body, I wanna let it out tonight _

_Wanna party, wanna dance _

_Wanna be myself tonight! _

_Hey! _

_Mission Five, come here, let's go _

_Time to move your little hips, vámonos, vámonos _

_Hey! Hey! _

_Mission Six, bring it back real quick _

_Do the Running Man and then turn around like this _

_Hey! Hey! _

_Mission Seven, time to break it down _

_Step and touch to the dancehall sound _

_Hey! Hey! _

_Mission Eight, feel that heart beat race _

_Snap your fingers, tap your feet, just keep up with this pace _

_Hey! Hey! _

_I ain't worried, doing me tonight _

_A little sweat ain't never hurt nobody _

_Don't just stand there on the wall _

_Everybody, just move your body _

_Move your body (4X) _

_Everybody, won't you move your body? (2X) _

_Hey! _

_Can you get me bodied? I wanna be myself tonight (2X) _

_Wanna move my body, I wanna let it out tonight _

_Wanna party, wanna dance _

_Wanna be myself tonight! _

_Hey! _

_Fellas on the floor, all my ladies on the floor _

_Everybody get ready to Move Your Body! _

_Baby all I want is to let it go _

_Ain't no worries, no _

_We can dance all night _

_Move your body _

_That means come closer to me _

_While we dance to the beat _

_Move Your Body... _

_Now run to the left, to the left, to the left _

_Now run to the left, to the left _

_Now run to the right, to the right, to the right _

_Run back to the right, to the right _

_(Repeat) _

_Now wave the American flag _

_Wave the American flag (3X) _

_Hey! _

_[Swizz Beatz] _

_Now cool off, cool off _

_HEY!_

Once it was was over the Cupid shuffle came on. Me, Kimmy and Bri W put our shoulders together and bent down. Leah and Sam stood on our shoulders and Haley got on their shoulders. We straightened up and started to dance in a pyramid.

A few other songs came on and after that our teachers released us to the buses and cars.

Our group walked to the side walk and we all went different ways. Kim, Leah and Bri got on different buses so I was left with Sam and Haley. They were both heading toward a ford explorer. I walked with them because I saw Rose and Alice were almost there.

"My car is probably the most expensive car any student has ever had" Bri o said coming up from behind us, Sara almoody was following at her heel. She was looking smug. "I'd offer you a ride ( she pointed towards her pink hummer with light blue stripes on it) but you'd just feel to out of place. I mean yeah, you got nice clothes, but how much did you get them for at goodwill?"

By that time Ally and Rose were at the curb in Rose's new Ferrari Enzo that Emmett got he after her M3 was in an 'accident' during their 37th honey moon. Alice was waving at me. "I don't know Bri, my car might have yours beat." I said, copying her smugness. Her jaw literary dropped. "Sureeee thats your ride you little liar, your such a little ****** bitchy liar!,!" she yelled then stormed away. I got in the car. But Alice heard this whole ordeal, she picked up a napkin from the middle consul and balled it up and threw it at Bri's head. Alice must of thrown too hard because Bri fell to the ground and didn't get up. Alice yelled to Rose to floor it. This was our first, and last day in Maumee.

A/N

Hi everyone! This is the end of the story sorry to say :( I would like to continue but since it is summer, I have no inspiration. By that, I mean that almost EVERYTHING in the story was real, even the people, I changed the last names so you can't look them up on FB. I had a review saying that Lashar was a jackass, I think I portrayed him as a cool, badass who is a smart alec and trys to bend the rules. But really, he's a funny dude who just has no brains, he is just funny to watch and listen to. He asks obvious questions, makes funny comments ect. But he docent try to! It's just his personality.

Another person you might be wondering is Bri O, in real life, I hate her so much, she has done so many things to me she should be expelled. We used to be best friends, but I could see her getting darker and darker, hanging out with the wrong types of people. I am an honor role student who is a teachers pet to everyone, so I new that in my best interest I should find someone else. I wasn't being selfish, I didn't think that she would mind, she never talked to me, though she called us 'sisters'. She had Shay+Bri+ BFF. I asked her about it one day and she said that Shay was a friend and I was a 'Sister'. Then she didn't even invite me to her 13th Bday party! After that, I was done. I unfriended her on FB and just stopped talking to her, I stopped sitting with them at lunch, and hung out with Kimmy. I didn't talk about her, I didn't say mean things, I just thought our friendship was over. But Bri didn't, she sent death threats to Kimmy, stole her phone, and the rumors were worse that you can imagane. This is why I had Bri hurt in the story.

I will be starting some new stories this summer. The one I'm working on is about Jasper meeting the new girl who is his great great niece and she loves history. She tells him how she looks like her long lost uncle who she is trying to find out what happened to him, was he captured by unions? Or maybe Indians? This takes Jasper back to Texas to find a museum dedicated to the lost soldier. This won't be to humorus, but I will have lots of those coming as well!

Have you seen Worlds Strictest Parents on CMT? I think I might do that.

Please review giving me new questions to answer and give me ideas for new stories!


End file.
